ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harr Silver
Description As both Loki's guardian and a fugitive who lives in the Forbidden Forest, he goes by the alias "Joker" and is neither a member of the Red or Black army. He holds magical power equivalent to that of Lancelot's. Despite his elusive manners, rumours have spread that he's planning a revolution of his own. Appearance Harr's most distinguishable feature is the silver-plated eye patch he wears over his left eye. His uncovered eye appears to be of a dark brown colour while his tousled hair is black in colour. Personality Harr is quiet and aloof. He is quite a shy person, especially when it comes to females. He also blushes easily. Walkthrough Route Upon Alice's arrival in Cradle, she is welcomed into the Black Army with a party. One day she, Seth and Sirius go out to the market in Cradle's Central Quarter to go shopping wherein Alice learns about Magic for the first time. She finds out about a powerful wizard who used magic for evil and is suddenly almost kidnapped by masked men but is saved when Harr appears out of nowhere. After Harr saves her, Loki shows up with him and before Sirius finds her, Harr tells her to hide and live in secret instead of living with the Black Army because her power to suppress magic should be protected and that she is more powerful than she thinks. One night, there is an attack in the Black Barracks and Ray tells Alice to hide in her room until the commotion is over but as she does this, Loki shows up in her room out of nowhere to save her. In a split moment Loki uses magic to teleport him and Alice to the Forbidden Forest to a tree house where he lives with Harr. Harr is open about the idea but is a bit hesitant to interact with her because of his shy nature and mature demeanor. Harr gives her a storage room for her to stay in and cleans it up using magic which shocks Alice and makes her remember about the evil wizard she heard of. The next morning, Harr forgets that Alice is residing with them and catches her changing out of her sleeping gown which strains Harr's relationship with her even more. As Alice emerges from the room later on, she learns that Harr went out to fish in the Lake of Tears while Loki was going out to sell Magic Crystals that Harr made. Later during dinner, Harr tells Alice that she must keep a low profile because the Magic Tower is out to get her and use her as a human experiment in deflecting magic. The next day while Harr is out, Loki tells Alice that Harr is a very shy and reserved guy who doesn't share much and they decided ton prove it with a "prank". When Harr comes home, Alice waits at the door and greets Harr with "welcome home", much to his surprise, Harr blushes shyly which proved Loki's suspicion correct. In the shadows, Dalim is seen to be looking for Alice. Whilst making lunch, Alice sees a bottle that says "drink me" and when she does she shrinks to the size of a mouse. She sees Sue, Harr's owl, and is able to ask for her help to bring her to Harr's room to make her turn her back to normal. Harr sees the problem and goes down to the kitchen with her and turns her back to normal with magic. Alice grows back to her normal size but ends up naked since she only used her handkerchief to cover herself when she shrank, which shocks Harr thus making him blush in embarrassment. Loki then rushes into the room and having seen the scene before him makes him rush outside again whilst Harr tries to explain that it was a misunderstanding. Alice wanted to thank Harr for letting her stay there so she tries to pick some fruits and berries to make something for Harr but is suddenly interrupted by Dean and Dalim trying to kidnap her. Harr pops out unexpectedly and saves Alice by having Loki bring her back to the house which leaves him with Dalim. Alice worries for Harr but Loki explained that she need not worry because Harr is the most powerful wizard. Harr and Dalim almost face off whilst Dalim explains that Harr used to work at the Magic Tower. Back in the house and whilst unable to sleep, Harr is seen to have a scar on his left eye which is covered by his mask. Alice comes into the room which makes Harr cover his eye again and gives her a fishing rod. He then makes her hot chocolate and explains the process on how to make a magic crystal which Loki sells for him. Speaking of Loki, he pops into the room because he couldn't sleep and suggests that they all sleep together. Whilst Alice drifts off to sleep, Loki tells Harr to make good memories whilst she is with them. Dalim is then seen back at the Magic Tower and tells Amon that Harr is living outside Cradle in the Forbidden Forest with a protective barrier that they can break. Back in the forest, Alice and Loki try to catch fish with the rod that Harr gave her and whilst they were eating what they caught, Sue comes back with a letter saying that Harr will return home late. Trivia. * His image color is royal purple. * He is childhood friends with Lancelot and Sirius. * Harr is also Loki's mentor. * He has an owl named Sue who delivers letters. Category:Characters